vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Atticus Shane
Professor Atticus Shane arbeitete an der Universität, die Jenna besuchte und wusste nicht das sie verstorben ist. Er wusste ein paar Dinge über das Übernatürliche und hat eng mit Bonnie zusammengearbeitet. Er tauchte in der vierten Folge, der vierten Staffel das erste mal auf. Er hatte vielleicht ein neues Liebesinteresse für Bonnie und eine gewisse Verbindung zu ihrer Familie. Vampire Diaries Staffel Vier Nachdem Sheila Bennett verstorben ist, übernimmt Professor Atticus Shane ihre Kurse zu Okkultismus am College. Er verfolgt den Plan, Silas zu erwecken, damit seine verstorbene Ehefrau von den Toten zurückkehren kann. In seinen Vorlesungen erzählt Shane von der Existenz des Übernatürlichen und dem Hexer Silas, der nach seiner Erweckung alle Verstorbenen zurückholen wird. Sein Wissen darüber hat er von seiner Frau Caitlin, die eine Hexe war. Sie verstarb, als sie versuchte, mit Expression ihren Sohn zurückzuholen, der bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kam. Nach Caitlins Tod macht sich Shane auf die Suche nach Silas' Grab und trifft in der Höhle auf seine tote Frau, die ihm erklärt, wie Shane sie und alle anderen, die auf der anderen Seite existieren, zurückbringen kann. Shane ist zunächst geschockt, als Caitlin ihm sagt, dass er dafür in drei Massakern 36 Leben opfern muss, doch als sie ihm erklärt, dass durch Silas auch diese 36 Personen wiederkehren werden, schwinden Shanes Zweifel. Während einer seiner Vorlesungen trifft Shane auf Bonnie Bennett, die er ebenfalls braucht, um Silas zu erwecken, da sie eine Nachfahrin der Hexe Qetsiyah ist. Es gelingt ihm, Bonnies Vertrauen zu gewinnen und sie Expression zu lehren. Er berichtet ihr von Silas' und Qetsiyahs Geschichte und kann Bonnie und ihre Freunde davon überzeugen, sich ihm auf der Suche nach Silas anzuschließen, als er erklärt, dass bei Silas ein Heilmittel gegen Vampirismus versteckt ist, was einige der Vampire gern nehmen wollen. Doch bevor sie aufbrechen können, wird Shane beinahe von Kol getötet, der nichts Gutes über Silas' Auferstehung gehört hat und Shane daher daran hindern will, die anderen zu Silas' Grab zu führen. Doch Bonnie beschützt Shane mit einem Zauber. Unterdessen hat Shane es bereits geschafft, zwei der drei Massaker anzustiften, indem er sich Pastor Youngs und Hayleys bedient. Auf der Insel angekommen, muss sich Shane dem Misstrauen von Damon aussetzen, bis es ihm gelingt, seinen ursprünglichen Plan durchzuführen und allein mit Bonnie und Jeremy in die Höhle zu gehen, in der sich Silas befinden soll. Im Inneren weist Shane Bonnie an, einen Zauber durchzuführen, der ihnen den Weg bahnen soll. Doch indem sich der Weg vor ihnen auftut, stürzt das Dach der Höhle ein und Shane wird von einigen Steinen begraben und von Bonnie und Jeremy zurückgelassen. In Shanes letzten Minuten spricht Caitlin noch einmal zu ihm und bedankt sich bei ihm, da er alles richtig gemacht hat. Shane erkennt, dass Silas ihm Caitlin nur vorgegaukelt hat und er versucht, mit seinem letzten Atemzug Rebekah vor ihm zu warnen. Auftritte Staffel Vier *Die Fünf *Tod des Jägers *Wir drehen alle mal durch *Meines Bruders Hüter *Die Vampir-Bindung *12 Hybriden *Die Wahrheit *Fang mich doch, wenn du kannst *Die Insel *Hinunter in den Kaninchenbau *Bleib Bei Mir Trivia *Hayley sagt, er sei 30. *Shane sagt in Folge 9, dass seine Frau und sein Sohn tot sind. *Er wollte mit Silas seine Frau und seinen Sohn von den Toten zurück holen. Galerie 404TheFive (1).png|"The Five" 404TheFive (4).png The Killer 6.jpg|"The Killer" 602524 474130539276169 2107729987 n.jpg|"We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes" Tvd-recap-406-17.jpg 178939 474130662609490 81371362 n.jpg 222535 474130675942822 1158463738 n.jpg 533743 474130699276153 1650779117 n.jpg Tvd 4x10-11.jpg|"After School Special" 410AfterSchoolStill (5).jpg 4x11-04.jpg|"Catch Me If You Can" 4x11-05.jpg 148762 411716305578889 948611633 n.jpg|"Into The Wild" 226124 411716282245558 1862640206 n.jpg|Into the Wild|linktext=A.S. " Sunscreen " D.S. " Is that a joke?!? " 374231 411717892245397 133301522 n.jpg 424788 411716362245550 1035882301 n.jpg Connor-and-Professor-Shane-in-4x04-The-Five.png VD410HD_1753.jpg My Brother's Keeper__.jpg|My Brother's Keeper funny-face-shane.jpg tumblr_mhfiv0MVPp1r7g5aio1_500.jpg Shane0.2.jpg en:Atticus Shane Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Bewohner von Mystic Falls Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Whitmore College Lehrer Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Lehrer